Do you want a banana?
by Little-Star21
Summary: L'équipe de Don Eppes sont sur les lieux d'un crime particulièrement étrange. Ils se font conduire au GSC où ils rencontrent l'équipe SG-1 et font la connaissance d'une petite manie un peu étrange de Jack O'neill


**Note de l'auteure:** Défi entre Lily Jolie et moi. Chacune notre tour, nous choisisons un thème selon une lettre de l'alphabet et devons écrire un one-shot sur ce thème et avec le fandom de notre choix.

**Lettre:** B

**Thème:** Banane  
**Temps donné:** 4 jours (18 juin 2014 au 22 juin 2014 à 23h) *fini le 18 juin 2014 donc défi réussi*

**Fandom: **Numb3rs et Stargate SG1

**Spoiler:** Aucun (je ne respecte pas vraiment la chronologie de ces deux séries)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés

**Corretion:** Sites internet, *version temporaire* en attendant que ma correctrice, qui est très débordée avec son boulot, me donne des nouvelles et pour pouvoir continuer avec le prochain thème. Je l'avoue que je ne suis pas parfaite en écriture et que je fais beaucoup de fautes. Comme je hais lire des textes bourrés de fautes, je fais l'effort d'avoir des textes corrigés et avec le moins de fautes possibles.

**Nombre de mots: **1 844

**B comme Banane**

C'était une journée comme les autres à Los Angeles, l'équipe de Don se trouvait sur les lieux d'une attaque nocturne sans aucun témoin. Les corps de plusieurs personnes avaient été découverts le matin même dans une ruelle. Personne ne comprenait comment ces gens étaient morts. Aucune blessure par balles, aucune perte de sang, aucun autre signe d'attaque, comme si ces personnes dormaient sur le sol, mais après vérification, ils étaient bel et bien morts. Don regardait la scène en gardant un oeil sur ses hommes. Nikki et Liz étaient penchées chacune sur un cadavre essayant de voir ce qui avait pu causer la mort et pour identifier les victimes. David regardait pour des indices au sol, mais ne semblait rien trouver de suspect. Colby interrogeait la personne qui avait appelé pour signaler la découverte des cadavres et quelques personnes qui habitaient dans les environs. Décidément, cette histoire était vraiment étrange. Alors que Don réfléchissait un véhicule arriva sur les lieux du crime et un homme habillé en habit noir sorti et s'approcha de Don.

-Don Eppes?

-Oui c'est moi, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Notre équipe va s'occuper de ces cadavres et votre équipe est demandée à me suivre. Alors que l'homme parlait d'autres véhicules arrivèrent pour prendre les personnes décédées.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda Don.

-Je suis tenu de garder l'information secrète pour l'instant, mais nous sommes sous les ordres du président des États-Unis lui-même. Donc veuillez embarquer dans la limousine.

Pendant que Don parlait avec l'homme, ses quatre agents s'approchèrent de lui et comprirent qu'ils devaient embarquer dans le véhicule de l'homme. Une fois installés à l'arrière de la limousine, les cinq membres du FBI se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui se passait et l'homme leur annonça qu'ils se rendaient dans un aéroport privé, que leur supérieur était au courant et que l'endroit où ils allèrent se rendre était top secret et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler avant d'être sur les lieux. Ils arrivèrent dans un aéroport privé en dehors de la ville et furent embarqués dans un jet privé, ils se posèrent tous des questions et restèrent silencieux tout le long du vol.

Une fois l'avion atterri, ils débarquèrent et furent conduits vers une autre limousine. De l'intérieur, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se passait dehors et donc impossible de voir où ils allaient avant d'être arrivés à destination. Le trajet se passa dans un silence relatif, quelqu'un parlait de temps à autre afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta et le moteur fut coupé. Ils sortirent de la voiture et ils regardèrent tous devant eux, bouche bée. Tous sauf Colby qui était surpris d'être là mais, contrairement aux quatre autres, ne se posait plus de question sur la situation actuelle. Ils étaient devant une montagne, avec un énorme trou comme entrée et ils pouvaient y lire "Cheyenne Mountain Complexe". Ils étaient tous absorbés par la surprise qu'ils ne virent pas quelques personnes s'approcher d'eux. Colby fut le premier à réagir à l'apparition. En bon militaire qu'il était avant de rejoindre le FBI, il salua l'homme devant lui qu'il avait reconnu aussitôt qu'il était arrivé.

-Général Hammond!

En entendant Colby parler, David, Liz, Nikki et Don se tournèrent vers lui et virent l'homme qui se tenait en face de l'ex-militaire et furent encore plus choqués de voir que Colby semblait le connaître.

-Repos soldat, dit-il en serrant la main de Colby, il se tourna vers les autres et demanda: qui est le chef de cette équipe?

Don s'approcha de l'homme et se présenta.

-Je suis Don Eppes, j'aimerais avoir une explication sur la situation actuelle.

-Commençons par entrer à l'intérieur et je vais vous expliquer en chemin.

Ils suivirent l'homme et entrèrent dans un ascenseur descendant au coeur de la montagne. L'homme se plaça face à eux et commença son explication.

-Pour commencer, je suis le major Général George Hammond de l'US Air Force. Je m'occupe du SGC, un programme top secret autorisé par le président lui-même. Une fois cette histoire terminée, vous serez tenu de ne pas divulguer l'existence du programme Porte des étoiles et tous ce qu'il implique. Votre enquête actuelle est directement liée à nous et c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. Si vous avez toujours des doutes sur ce que je dis, vous pouvez demander au capitaine Granger ici présent.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Colby avec un regard surpris.

-Bon, j'ai eu peu menti sur mon passé. Oui j'étais bien militaire mais non je n'étais pas en Afghanistan. J'étais ici au Colorado avec l'US Air Force, dont je faisais partie. Oui, ce qu'il dit est vrai et oui c'est classé top secret par le gouvernement américain donc non je ne pouvais pas en parler. J'avais quelques doutes sur ce qui s'était passé à L.A. mais j'en étais pas certain et je ne pouvais rien dire.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils furent installé à une table dans une grande salle de réunion. Une fenêtre se trouvait au mur et ils pouvaient voir un énorme anneau dans une très grande salle, un étage plus bas. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser de questions, car quatre personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. La première à entrer était une femme blonde aux cheveux courts, elle était suivie d'un homme, portant des lunettes, qui avait plus l'air d'un scientifique que d'un militaire. Ensuite, vint un homme noir à forte carrure, il avait un étrange symbole en or en plein milieu du front. Le dernier entré fut un homme dans la cinquantaine, il tenait un sac d'épicerie qu'il déposa sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et en sortie des bananes. Il regarda les cinq visiteurs avec un gros sourire.

-Vous voulez une banane?

Quatre des cinq agents du FBI regardèrent l'homme avec la bouche ouverte comme s'il était complètement fou. Colby, tendit la main et en prit une, pas surpris du tout de l'offre. Le militaire eut un sourire devant l'effet qu'il a fait sur eux et eut un encore plus gros sourire en reconnaissant l'homme qui avait accepté l'offre sans poser de questions. C'est à ce moment que le général Hammond décida de parler.

-Bon, voici l'équipe avec qui vous allez travailler, dit-il en désignant l'équipe devant lui. Celle-ci est l'équipe SG-1. Voici le Colonel Jack O'neill.

L'homme qui avait offert les bananes fit un salut et se plaça à la table à la droite de Colby.

-Ensuite, il y a le colonel Samantha Carter.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la femme blonde qui leur fit signe et qui alla se placer à la droite de Jack. Hammond continua les présentations.

-Ici nous avons le docteur Daniel Jackson, un archéologue, dit-il en désignant l'homme avec des lunettes.

-Salut, dit-il et il alla se placer à la gauche de Don.

-Et pour finit, continua Gorges, nous avons Teal'c, un jaffa qui travail avec nous.

L'homme noir avec l'étrange symbole fit un signe de tête et alla se placer à la gauche de Daniel.

Hammond continua de parler une fois tout le monde à leur place, alors que les membres de l'équipe de SG-1 se prirent chacun une banane.

-Donc, maintenant à votre tour de vous présenter. Prenez-vous donc une banane avant de contrarier ce cher Jack, il est plutôt susceptible à ce sujet.

Colby hocha la tête et souriait en se rappelant la petite manie de son ancien supérieur hiérarchique avec les bananes. Le premier membre du FBI à prendre la parole fut Don, il parla tout en épluchant sa banane.

-Je suis l'Agent Spécial Don Eppes et je dirige cette équipe.

Il désigna les quatre personnes qui l'accompagne et mordit dans sa banane

-Je suis l'Agent Spécial Liz Warner, dit-elle en se prenant une banane, ne voulant pas décevoir O'neill. Elle était assise à la droite de Don.

À la droite de Liz, l'autre femme du FBI se prit aussi une banane et se présenta.

-Je suis l'Agent Spécial Nikki Betancourt, dit-elle en mordant dans sa banane.

-Je suis l'Agent Spécial David Sinclair, dit celui-ci en se prenant lui aussi une banane au centre de la table et la mangea.

-Euh j'ai vraiment besoin de me présenter? Tout le monde ici me connaît.

Ce fut Colby qui venait de parler en se prenant une deuxième banane. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce fruit jusqu'à ce qu'il intègre le SGC, où il faisait partie de l'équipe de Jack, qui avait toujours des bananes pour ses coéquipiers et interdiction de dire non.

Hammond et l'équipe SG-1 expliquèrent aux agents du FBI en quoi consistait la porte des étoiles et que leurs victimes avaient été tuées par les goa'ould à l'aide de leur zat'nik'tel. Du moins ce fut la déduction, car les cadavres étaient en parfait état et le FBI ne pouvait rien faire avec cette situation qui revenait à la charge de l'US Air Force et qu'une fois qu'ils allaient repartir, le dossier n'allait plus être entre leurs mains. Alors qu'ils parlèrent, une alarme résonna dans la base militaire, annonçant l'ouverture de la porte. L'Iris fut fermée, mais le visiteur avait quand même réussi à passer. C'était Ba'al, leur adversaire et le colonel O'neill se dirigea dans la salle d'embarquement pour l'accueillir à sa manière. Regardant pas la fenêtre de la salle de contrôle, le FBI assistèrent à quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour. Colby se pencha vers David et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- 20$ que Jack lui propose une banane.

- Ok, même si je doute qu'il propose une banane à un ennemi.

- Tu serais surpris de savoir tous les trucs étranges qu'il peut faire

David regarda Colby suspicieusement et porta son attention à ce qui allait se passer dans la salle en avant d'eux. Sous le regard déconcerté des visiteurs, Jack sortit une banane de sa poche et dit:

-Hey vieux, ça faisait longtemps. Tu veux une banane?

Dans la salle des commandes, personne ne posa de questions et David dut se résigner à donner vingt dollars à Colby. L'homme noir se promit de ne plus jamais accepter des paris avec son partenaire quand ça concernait quelque chose que l'autre connaissait bien plus que lui. Dans le cas présent, c'était O'neill et les bananes.

Fin

Pas de suite prévue et une petite reviews serait appréciée :)


End file.
